


My Guardian

by Unicorn_QueenNii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Violence, Child Naruto - Freeform, Death, Extremely Underage, F/M, Guardian - Freeform, Half-Human, Half-fox, Human Kurama, Kurama watches over Naruto, M/M, Protective Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Violence, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, naruto is sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_QueenNii/pseuds/Unicorn_QueenNii
Summary: The young Naruto was kicked out the village. The young child is bound to the nine-tailed fox, so the fox keeps watch over him. All Naruto wants is a friend, but maybe that's too much to ask for when everyone leaves him in the end.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Haku/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Sai/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	My Guardian

I don't even wanna know my own thinking process while thinking of it.

But I guess my thinking process is creating this story. 

Sorry to those who looked at the tags and was like: "Woah! This seems interesting"

BUT!!! Do you think I should put out at least one chapter for each story not ready yet? 

Or would that be too much of a tease?

Well... If you were looking forward to this story, go check out the three others I'm currently working on.


End file.
